


All In

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would Kimi go to keep his drive at Ferrari next year? Evil!Arrivabene will test his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

"We want to keep you here, Kimi," Arrivabene said to him. The man always insisted that everyone call him Maurizio and in person, Kimi complied with that request, but in his head, Kimi only ever thought of him as _Arrivabene_. It kept a distance between them, and Kimi liked distance. 

Ferrari might have this bullshit 'family' thing going, the image they liked to cultivate, but few were fooled by it, least of all Kimi. Ferrari would cut you as soon as they looked at you, as a team they were utterly ruthless. And while Kimi didn't mind ruthlessness, knowing it was a necessary part of success, what he truly hated was hypocrisy.

Arrivabene had fit right in at Ferrari straight away as the man was a hypocrite of the highest order, with that air of friendly joviality he tried to portray barely hiding a cold-blooded, brutal ambition.

Ambition was good, but Kimi needed to be around people who were straight with him, who'd tell it like it was, not play pointless, underhanded political games. Kimi only ever wanted to drive a fast car, win races. It was simple, and why everyone had to make it so complicated was something he could never understand.

"We want you to stay," Arrivabene said, "but what I'm saying is that you need to give us more."

"I'm doing everything I can," Kimi replied automatically. What was he supposed to say? He never gave less than one hundred percent, he was a racing driver, through and through. He stared down at the floor of Arrivabene's office, feeling like he was back at a school, a kid who'd been called to the principal.

"Are you?" Arrivabene asked. He leaned back in his chair, pushing it further away from the desk. His elbows rested on the arms, his hands steepled in front of him. 

"I am," Kimi said. If the guy chose not to believe the truth when it was presented to him, then there was nothing Kimi could do about that.

"Because," Arrivabene said, moving his chair back and forth, side to side, "I think you could do more." He smiled at Kimi, who wanted nothing more right now than to punch him. "I think," the man went on, "you _need_ to do more."

"I'm doing everything I can," repeated Kimi, his jaw clenched in anger. "What else can I do?"

Arrivabene was still smiling as he said, perfectly calmly, "You can show me your cock."

_"What?"_ Kimi was sure he must have misheard. Surely, he must have misheard.

"Show me your cock." Arrivabene enunciated each word as he spoke.

Kimi liked to think of himself as pretty unshockable. You saw some things in this game, that was for sure, but this was something else. What the fuck was Arrivabene playing at? Bluffing, Kimi decided. That was it. The guy was fucking with him, trying to put Kimi off his game. He had to be.

Well, Kimi thought, Arrivabene didn't know who he was dealing with. Kimi never backed down, he'd call anyone's bluff. If Arrivabene was counting on being able humiliate Kimi, manipulate him, then he was far, far less smart than Kimi had given him credit for.

He looked Arrivabene steadily in the eye, then stood up from his chair and unzipped his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down past his thighs. His dick flopped out inelegantly, and he shrugged, glaring at Arrivabene as he said, "Happy?"

Arrivabene leaned forward, arms folded on his desk, staring intently at Kimi's crotch with a curious, lingering gaze. He licked his lips briefly. "You know," he said finally, "no, I'm not happy."

"Not my problem," Kimi stated firmly.

"Oh," Arrivabene replied, "but it is. It's very much your problem, Kimi. I need to be happy, and it's part of your job to _make_ me happy." He leaned back again, this time with his legs spread wide. One hand was resting on his thigh, and he moved it upwards, slowly rubbing himself through his pants, the outline of his cock becoming clearer as it hardened. "Why don't you come around here?" he suggested, turning his chair to the side and gesturing at the space between his legs.

Kimi didn't move. He considered, carefully weighing up his options. He knew if Ferrari didn't re-sign him for next year, and soon, he was basically screwed. He hadn't exactly covered himself in glory so far this season, and the current fucked-up state of the drivers' market meant that the chances of him getting a place at another team were minimal at best. 

What meant more to him, his dignity or his drive? Kimi sighed to himself resignedly, because when you put it like that, it wasn't even really a question. There was nothing Kimi wanted more than to stay in Formula 1, nothing, and hell, he'd always thought dignity was overrated anyway. It was only sucking some guy's cock. Yeah, his _boss'_ cock, but the man wasn't what you'd call ugly, and it wasn't like Kimi hadn't done way worse in his time.

Kimi shuffled around to the other side of the desk, jeans still awkwardly around his thighs, and kneeled between Arrivabene's legs.

The man gazed down at him, ignoring Kimi's scowl, and unzipped his pants, taking out his cock, which was long and thick. Any other time, Kimi would have more than delighted to get his mouth around something like that, but there was no pleasure to be had here.

Kimi rested his hands on Arrivabene's thighs and leaned in. 

Arrivabene hummed in approval as Kimi's mouth surrounded him. "Yes," he hissed out. "That's it."

His hands gripped Kimi's hair tightly, forcing him up and down on his cock. Kimi didn't bother with anything beyond covering his teeth with his lips and letting his mouth be used, trying not to gag when Arrivabene pushed in, every time harder and deeper.

Kimi had no idea how long it went on, but it seemed like forever, his humiliation peaking with every passing minute until Arrivabene finally finished, thrusting in violently one last time as his come pulsed down Kimi's throat. 

He didn't release Kimi for a minute, keeping his face pressed tightly against his crotch, but then at last he relaxed his grip and Kimi was able to stand up.

"Are you happy _now?"_ Kimi growled, wiping off his mouth.

"Oh yes," Arrivabene replied with a smug, satisfied smirk. " _Very_ happy." 

"But…" he continued, watching as Kimi pulled up his jeans over his still-limp cock, "there are some friends of the team, some sponsors…" He didn't finish the sentence, leaving the specifics up to Kimi's imagination. "I think they need some happiness too. And seeing as you're so skilled at making people happy, Kimi…"

Kimi glared at him, barely able to contain his rage. "You want me to whore myself out for a new contract, is that what you're saying?"

"Who said anything about a new contract?" Arrivabene exclaimed, faking innocence. "Or whoring, for that matter?" He shrugged slightly. "It's completely up to you, Kimi, I can't force you to do anything. I have no doubt you're more than capable of making your own choices."

"Fine," Kimi gritted out.

Arrivabene wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Kimi. "Here," he said. "Saturday, 10pm. I'm holding a party for a few good friends, and we're in need of some entertainment for the evening." He smiled, again, and for first time Kimi noticed how blank his eyes were, how devoid of any warmth. This man was a predator, bloodless and cold, and Kimi had been a fool to ever underestimate him. 

But Kimi never backed down from a challenge, and if this was what he had to do to keep his drive, then so be it. "I'll see you then," he said, defiantly, stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
